Sons of the Stars
by trekqueen
Summary: Star Trek: TNG and LOTR Crossover Captain JeanLuc Picard and Lord Elrond meet under unexpected circumstances but the development between them is even more unpredictable. Slash. MEFA 2007 Nominee
1. Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make nothing financially off of my writings. I owe everything to the Great Bird of the Galaxy and Great Wizard of the Universe.

Author's Note: This story starts out taking place between the movies _Star Trek: First Contact _and _Star Trek: Insurrection _but will move beyond that time frame as the story continues. This is a first for me in my story writings because I have not written slash before. I highly suggest if you do not like slash then do not read this story. As a personal note, I did not like the idea of slash either but after coming across a well-written slash LOTR fic, I knew great stories could be written. I hope I can do the same for you, my readers. I blame my friends auronlu and mrspicard for encouraging me to write this pairing after they saw a banner I made for my website Palantir Crossroads.

**Chapter One: Chance Meeting**

"Personal log, Stardate 51621.3 – I am on my way to the Tikarel system for a much needed shore leave. The last time I had a long period between shore leaves I received much… encouragement from Commander Riker and a few of my senior officers to take a holiday. I thought it would be best to make plans before they did so again, as they did before my journey to Risa."

"I am afraid that I may land into trouble with strange adventures again but hopefully my eight-week stay shall remain peaceful. The planet Jenti Prime in the Tikarel system is uninhabited besides a few scientists who occasionally travel there for research. My preparations were made for an archaeological dig at the foot of the mountain steppes where a flourishing civilization once stood. Quiet and tranquility without the possibility of being disturbed is all I desire."

Captain Jean-Luc Picard sighed as he stared out the forward window as the light streaks of stars stretched out around his captain's yacht, the _Cousteau_. Leaning back in his chair, he cradled a warm mug of tea that he occasionally sipped as the little vessel sped along at warp. The yacht's autopilot would get him to the Tikarel system in a few days. For now, he would just relax with his classical music and a good book.

"I am not one to tell of my personal business to others; though, I cannot keep Counselor Troi from noticing my moods or feelings. She is never afraid to ask me if there is something troublesome, yet, even Beverly was aware of a change in me. The recent events of the Borg incursion on Sector 001 and our adventure in the 21st century has taken a toll on all of us. The growing possibility of war with the Dominion does not help matters either. I fear these events may have affected my health more than I realized. End log."

Picard stood, placing his mug on the console, and headed toward the back of the vessel where he had stashed his belongings and equipment. Absentmindedly tugging at his shirt then stopping himself, Picard smiled with a chuckle at his habit. Even when out of uniform, he noticed himself adjusting his tunic or outfit whenever he rose. Tossing a few bags aside, he found the container with his old-style, paperbound books and selected one of the novels. On his way back to the cockpit, however, the yacht suddenly jerked to the side, causing him to nearly lose his balance.

"Computer, report!"

"System failure. Warp engines offline. Cause unknown."

"Go to stabilizing thrusters. Send power to the inertial dampers," Picard ordered.

"Warning! Thrusters are not responding. Systems are unresponsive."

As the warning klaxons rang in his ears, Picard struggled to walk on the rocking floor panels to the forward console. He gripped the arm of the chair as he practically fell into it from a powerful shudder that rumbled through the yacht.

"Conduct full engine system shutdown and restart."

Picard took a deep breath as he finally felt the vessel seem to slow for a moment but he held it again as he felt a change in direction.

"Navigational operations offline. Attitude stabilizers are offline…" the computer continued.

"No matter," Picard mumbled to himself. "If I can restart the communication system, the _Enterprise_ or another nearby ship should be able to locate me quickly. Status of sensor array?"

"Sensors are offline."

"Restart communications and sensors then boost power to those systems," Picard said to the computer but paused as he felt the yacht's velocity speed up once more with growing intensity.

"Warning! Losing altitude. Unable to maintain stable orbit."

"Orbit?" Picard though as he glanced out the window.

The view of a planet quickly began to overtake the window.

"Full power to thrusters!"

"Unable to comply. Thrusters are offline."

"Full power to structural integrity!" Picard yelled over the sirens.

Quickly stumbling to the back of the yacht, Picard grabbed anything that would help cushion himself in the impact. All he could do was brace himself as he felt the vessel plummet.

* * *

"Open your eyes," Picard tried to will himself as he felt consciousness reaching out to him in the fuzziness of his mind. "Wake up!"

Blinding sunlight forced him to shut his eyes again but he tried to open them again, this time slowly. A throbbing pain emanated in his head and abdomen as he tried to move his limbs. Fog still clouded his mind as Picard drunkenly fought the effects and injuries that he sustained in the crash. The final moments before impact were a blur to him and he could not remember much else. A sharp pain shot through him as he tried to drag himself out from underneath a dislodged compartment. Biting his lip, Picard managed to drag himself out from under the debris but fell back into unconsciousness as the pain from his body overwhelmed him.

* * *

"Eriol a cuin… pel… galad…"

"Flae… ascar haru…"

The voices floated in the dark void of his thoughts as Picard struggled against the oppressive abyss that kept him from full consciousness.

"He… help," he fought to say but his throat felt raspy and dry.

"Echuivo, drúadan," Picard heard one of the voices speak rapidly as he sensed someone draw near to him.

A cup was held to his lips and he tried to swallow with a little trouble and coughing then fell back into the darkness.

The pain racked through Picard's body and he cried out. There was nothing around him but black yet he could feel the stinging and pounding through every inch of his being. It felt just like when... the Borg had taken him.

_"No not again!" _he cried out in his mind.

Thrashing every which way he could, Picard threw his arms and kicked his legs at anything that might try to hold him down. He yelled and screamed through his ragged throat, to show that his resistance would not be futile. He would fight to the very end and not let them take him a second time. The throbbing in his body grew stronger with each movement he made but he tried to feed off it, adrenaline pumping through him as he struggled against the sudden sensation of hands holding down his limbs. Fighting harder and more violently waving his arms and legs, he felt them give way but someone now held him, his arms tightly encasing Picard against him chest-to-chest.

"Radotrí naur a nifred. Hu-nin! Dartho-anim," came a whisper in his mind.

Picard felt a calm come over him and his heart rate slowed as his breathing became deeper. A sense of comfort and safety came with the one who embraced him and he clutched at the figure, feeling a sob rise in his throat as his earlier fear of assimilation began to melt away. Eventually, sleep overtook him once more.

* * *

"Raenfirion." 

The calm, soothing voice drew Picard out of his sleep, a kind beckoning that went to the very bottom of his soul. A soft touch trailed along his torso and he felt the dressings around his abdomen's injury being changed by the person speaking to him. He could also feel another bandage wrapped around his head, a portion of it draping slightly over his left eye. His head throbbed with a slight pulsation and the sounds of birds chirping and other creatures chattering eased through his sleepiness bringing him more awake.

Picard opened his eyes and tried to focus his blurred vision on the hazy figure at his side. As he finally began to see, he saw a man hovering over him. Strangely, he had pointed ears much like Vulcans but slightly different in shape and a long curtain of dark hair flowed over his shoulders. His clothing was a white tunic and a robe of rich purple and red shades hung on the back of a chair nearby. A silver circlet of simple design sat upon his head, a shining counterpart with his midnight-hued hair. His eyes of grayish-blue focused on his task at hand of changing Picard's bandages.

A cough racked Picard's frame as he tried to take a deep breath and he curled instinctually toward his stomach.

"Baw, idh sí," he said, placing his hands on Picard's shoulders, forcing him to lie down.

Realizing his shirt was missing, Picard also grasped that his communicator that included his universal translator was missing. The room around him was airy with several open archways that let sunlight come through. There was no metal present in the design, mostly ceramic and wood made up the design and ornate designs of the room. Outside the windows he could see trees blowing in a slight breeze, boughs dancing gently. Beds lined the walls inside the room he was in but Picard noticed he was the only one there along with the man tending to him. He let himself be pressed back down but he tried to motion to the man next to him nonetheless.

"I need to get back to my vessel," he said, waving his hand outside.

The man looked at him curiously but without comprehension. He smiled slightly; knowing that there was a communication problem between them and went back to tending Picard's injury. The captain let him continue until he had finished, not wanting to cause more trouble or further injury to himself. He watched as the man walked to a nearby table and gathered a salve cream in a bowl that he spread over the gash across Picard's midsection. He hissed under his breath and the man looked at him with understanding, squeezing Picard's hand knowingly.

Curious, Picard watched him as he went about his duty, taking pride and care in what he was doing. It was a rather simplistic healing method compared to 24th century Federation medical abilities but it was all that was available. He knew this man was the same one he had heard speaking to him before when he had tried to awaken.

Picard knew that he possibly had made the mistake of becoming involved with a pre-warp culture, breaking the creed of the Prime Directive. It was not as if he could have stopped himself from crashing on the planet but he would try and avoid any further interaction with others on the planet. As soon as he could escape, he would make his way to the yacht and try to repair it enough to break through the planet's atmosphere.

"My clothing," Picard asked, pointing toward his tunic he saw on a nearby bed.

The man gathered it for him and handed it over with an observant eyebrow raise. Another man, of similar stature entered the room but stopped in the doorway. He had golden hair and was dressed as if he just returned from a battlefield, a sword sheath at his side and armor protecting his body. The first man went and started speaking with him in the language Picard could not understand.

While they spoke together, Picard reached over and took a sharp pointed tool on a nearby nightstand with other medical items. He found his communicator attached still to his shirt but a portion of it was broken. Removing the pin from the clothing, he began to poke at the inner workings with the tool he took from the table. The other two were still busy talking as Picard heard a little chirp come from the tiny item.

"… the scouts sent by Lord Celeborn have said that they have found more wandering survivors but Sauron's forces are pressing further north and shall be spreading throughout Eriador within weeks," the golden-haired man said as Picard glanced their way upon the realization that he could finally understand them.

"We will ride forth to provide aid if need be," the dark-haired man replied.

"What of him?" the second man said, motioning toward Picard.

"He is healing but still needs aid," Picard's tender said. "If I must leave, the other healers can continue without me. It is not imperative for me to remain by his side now that the worst is over."

The second man nodded then stepped out to go about other duties. The first man came back to Picard's side and smiled again before reaching for the dressing on the captain's head.

"What is wrong with me?" Picard asked him.

The man looked at him in surprise after Picard spoke.

"You can understand and speak now?" he asked.

"Yes," Picard said carefully. "I was not certain at first, it must be my wounds."

"Perhaps," the man nodded. "How do you feel?"

"A little weak…" Picard answered. "And my head still hurts a little as does my stomach."

"That is expected," the man said as he began to unwind the bandage on Picard's head. "You were badly hurt when you were found and had a fever with several delusions while in my care."

"How long have I been here?" Picard queried.

"Eight days," the man answered, dabbing a wet cloth carefully at the scabbing and dried blood. "If Lord Glorfindel did not come upon you when he did, you may not have made it to today."

"I shall give him my thanks then," Picard said.

"He was the one who was here. When he returns later you may tell him yourself," the man said. "And I have meant to ask your name. I would rather know what to call you rather than what we have said these past days."

"My apologies," Picard said nervously and decided it would not hurt to give his real name. "I am Jean-Luc Picard."

"I am Elrond, lord of Imladris where you are now," he said with a bow of his head. "Your name, it is quite peculiar and I am not familiar with its origins."

"Ah, well I am from… the east," Picard thought quickly.

"Strange, you do not appear like the Easterlings," Elrond commented.

"I am having trouble remembering things," Picard lied. "All I remember is that I am from the east."

"You may be from one of the settlements in Rhovanion," Elrond said with some thought. "I shall help if you wish."

"I would like that," Picard answered as Elrond continued with tending to his wound.


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make nothing financially off of my writings. I owe everything to the Great Bird of the Galaxy and Great Wizard of the Universe.

**Chapter Two: Questions**

After speaking with Lord Elrond, Picard rested and slept for a few hours. Despite the reminder in the back of his head for his need to escape back to the yacht, Picard knew he had to gather his strength and bide his time until an opportunity presented itself. He soon realized that the 'healers' checked on him every three hours or so but he had not seen Elrond since that morning.

Evening began to fall and Picard's interest was piqued as voices joined in song drifted through the archways and windows from outside. His bed did not afford a view but with some effort and strain against the throbbing in his side and head, he managed to stand by holding himself up on the bedposts. Gradually he shuffled toward the opposite side of the room but Picard paused as he came upon a wide section that had no supporting furniture nearby.

"Take it slowly, don't rush," Picard told himself as he let go.

The first few steps were not too difficult but by sevens steps a searing pain brought Picard to his knees. He shut his eyes tightly as he muffled a groan. Suddenly, strong arms helped lift him and Picard looked into the eyes of his savior once more.

"Picard, it is too soon for you to be out of bed," Elrond said with concern.

"I … I only wanted to hear or see the celebration," Picard explained, pointing toward his destination.

"Ah, I see," Elrond smiled then cautiously walked him closer.

Picard leaned upon the offered support of Elrond's arm draped around his waist. Memories flooded Picard as a reminder of one of his fever-dreams came back to him, that it was these same strong arms that had comforted him. With ease, Elrond helped Picard recline on the window cushions on the sill. The lord gathered a few more pillows to prop behind Picard's head and neck so that he could look below.

They watched as dancers in circles spun in the firelight while their voices carried on the wind. They wore light, white clothing and walked barefoot in the cool grasses. The frame of a building's dark silhouette loomed nearby, halfway finished.

"It will one day be a hall for songs, music, bard's tales…" Elrond said whimsically. "There are many things still to do until Imladris is complete. Yet every night we commemorate how much we have done and give thanks to the Valar."

"Why do you not join them, Lord Elrond?" Picard asked.

"I wanted to see how you are faring first," he said, then paused. "And I have many questions for you as well that I hope you will answer."

"How so? What are they?" Picard queried.

"You are very different from the other Edain we have met," Elrond began. "I could say it has much to do with your loss of memory but you do seem to remember certain things like your name or the direction you have traveled from. Yet you seem rather content with this missing part of you, I would think one would be more distressed."

"True," Picard said carefully. "However, I have faith that it will come back to me in full. That is what comforts me… as well as the fact of knowing that I am safe here in your care."

"That heartens me some," Elrond said with a smile. "I am interested as to why you have not asked of your differences."

"I… thought our races may be common allies," Picard treaded into unknown territory. "That we are fairly familiar with each other's kinds. At least I feel that way."

"Elf and Man are," Elrond said softly. "Our two kinds do not meet as commonly as you seem to think, though."

"Well, hopefully we may one day come across someone I know or I will remember more," Picard said.

"Yes, for now you must gain back your strength," Elrond said as he rose to go. "Perhaps when you are feeling better you can join us as well in celebration."

"I will look forward to it," Picard said.

"One of the healer-maidens will see to you before it is too late in the night," Elrond said as he stopped at the door. "I will have her make your bed on this side so that you can come to the window easily when you wish."

"I appreciate it," the captain said as the elf stepped out.

With a sigh, Picard turned back to his view of the joy below. A few minutes passed and he saw the solitary figure of Elrond walk closer to the fire. He did not join in the dancing as everyone paired off but he still sang with them. Familiarity to the situation came to Picard as he watched, knowing the lonesomeness that came with being a leader. The festivities continued through the late hours and to its sounds did Picard find his slumber.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and welcoming, matching Picard's renewed vigor after a peaceful night. The healer-maidens had brought breakfast for him, much like the type he preferred: a bread-type food much like croissants with jams and butter. Water and warm mead was his drink. 

"Quite the appetite you have," came a voice as Picard looked up from his meal. "It is good you are feeling more like yourself." The golden-haired elf from the day before stepped up to Picard's bed and gave a short bow of his head. "I am Lord Glorfindel."

"My name is Jean-luc Picard," the captain introduced himself. "It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"It is no matter," Glorfindel waved it off. "I was returning with my patrol. I could not in good faith leave a life to die in the wilderness."

"I am thankful nonetheless," Picard said. "How is it you came upon me?"

"We were seeing to the passes and forest if any lost and displaced travelers came this way from the destroyed cities and villages. We heard distressed moans and noises then came to you where you had fallen in the trees and bushes," Glorfindel explained.

"Displaced? Destroyed? Are you at war now?" Picard asked. "I thought I heard you speak of it to Lord Elrond yesterday."

"Yes, though I understand you have lost your past memories so you do not remember much," Glorfindel nodded with concern. "The Dark Lord Sauron has been in open war with us for four years but we knew of his intentions nearly a century ago. Many have died but plenty have escaped here and to other places in the west."

"You may go to battle soon?" Picard queried.

"It seems that way," Glorfindel said with a nod. "Lord Elrond has already dispatched missives to High King Gil-Galad for readying troops when reinforcements are needed. I fought Sauron's former lord a millennia ago so I shall see to his end as well."

"A millennia?" Picard said in shock. "How long do your people live?"

He was taken aback by Glorfindel's sudden laughter.

"You certainly do not remember a lot," the elf said. "We live forever; though, there are ways we can die, I can attest to that."

"I hate to be asking so many questions but… you have died?" Picard asked.

"And was reborn," Glorfindel said quietly. "I died one thousand seven hundred years ago in the destruction of my home as I protected Lord Elrond's sire and his parents. His sire was a mere child at the time but now I have returned here to be in Elrond's service."

"That is quite the story," Picard said with wonder. "Your age certainly does not show."

"Nay, it does not," Glorfindel said. "It is why many here are curious about you."

"Me? Why?" Picard asked.

"We do not age as Men do," the elf explained. "That is your gift from the Valar as is your subsequent path to death. Many have never faced or seen a Man of your years. I have, however, seen many after knowing many Men in serving Lord Elrond's grandsire."

"Lord Elrond is Man and Elf?" Picard asked, he would not turn down an opportunity to learn more about another culture.

"He is a Peredhil," Glorfindel said. "His mother and sire were as well but the Valar gave Elrond and his twin brother, Elros, a choice to cleave to one kind."

"What of his brother?"

Glorfindel sobered for a moment, "He chose the path of Men thus sundering himself for the rest of time from Elrond and elven-kind."

"That is sad to hear," Picard said.

"Perhaps that is why Lord Elrond has taken to helping you so greatly," Glorfindel suggested. "He will not forget his heritage and connection to Men. Nor will he forget his brother."

"Maybe," Picard shrugged. "I cannot say that for certain."

"None can but himself," Glorfindel said as he stood. "I shall be taking my leave of you. Good day, Jean-luc Picard."

"Wait, could you tell me if anything was found with me? A satchel or box?" Picard asked.

"Yes, there was," Glorfindel said thoughtfully before looking around then pulling out a bag from underneath a bed. "Here we are!"

"Thank you," Picard said as he took the pack and Glorfindel left.

Rummaging through some items, Picard realized he was lucky that he had not placed any padds or other technology in the bag with his books. Pulling out a small wooden box that was intact, Picard smiled and moved his food tray off his lap onto another table. Gingerly he stepped out of bed and climbed onto his cushioned perch in the window.

The glass panes had been left open from the night before and Picard pushed it more open to let the warm summer breeze blow over him. He looked below to see teams of elves at work on the hall while young elf-children giggled and chased each other in the nearby grasses. Now that it was daytime, Picard could see more of the place in which he resided.

Rooftops of finished and unfinished buildings peeked through the trees. Some were perched on hilly outcroppings while some sunned in open glades. Around them all stood tall cliffs with faraway shadows above. A crystal-like waterfall cascaded down one of the rock faces and down into the river valley the elves populated.

"Absolutely beautiful," Picard whispered.

Remembering the box in his hands, Picard opened it and brought out his Ressikan flute. The wondrous view had inspired him and playing always made him more at ease. Pressing his lips to the mouthpiece he began simply and let his heart take him.

* * *

Elrond had spent the morning in his study looking through books he had concerning the race of Men. He still had many questions about his new visitor that were not answered the night before. He hoped he could find more to quench his interest as well as help Jean-luc Picard remember his origins. 

Immersed entirely in his research, Elrond did not at first hear the soft melody carried on the wind through his window. Looking up from a tome, Elrond stared out the window wondering what kind of flute was being played. Uncertain, he went to his window, which faced the healing chambers across the way. Sitting in the opposite window, Elrond spied Picard in a ray of sunshine with the flute as notes and melodies flowed out of it. Taking a seat in his own window, Elrond listened as he read for the length of Picard's playing.


	3. Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make nothing financially off of my writings. I owe everything to the Great Bird of the Galaxy and Great Wizard of the Universe.

Author's Note: Being that I will be on vacation through the 15th, I bestow upon you two chapters until I return!

**Chapter Three: Truth**

"I believe you enchanted the entire vale with your serenade this morning," Elrond said as he tenderly touched Picard's stomach wound. "You had quite the audience beneath your window by midday."

"It was only little medleys I have been working on," Picard said.

"Ah, but they were much more, especially to those of us who have not heard your type of flute before," Elrond said. "One of these nights perhaps you could play for us all or play in a quartet."

"I will think about it," Picard answered. "I do not do recitals."

"That may be a disappointment to many," Elrond replied. "Including myself."

Picard held his tongue as Elrond continued his ministrations. Being a Starfleet officer, he sought throughout the universe to discover new life and civilizations. However, he would disappear from these people soon, once he was able to find his yacht and its transmitter. The growing sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was not from his wound but the guilt he had for already bonding with the friendly inhabitants of Imladris.

"You are healing well and quicker than I expected," Elrond said as he wrapped a clean dressing around Picard.

"Good," Picard smiled. "Hopefully my mind will come along soon."

"It may take time," Elrond said. "I know of some who block memories because of traumatic events, do you think this happened to you?"

"Of that… I am uncertain," Picard said.

"If so, it could explain much," the elf said as he sat on his bedside chair. "The fever-dreams you had certainly had to do with captivity. Your reactions to our restraining you spoke that much."

"I apologize if I injured anyone," Picard said softly.

"Nay, you did not," Elrond assured. "Once I was able to calm you, all was peaceful."

Picard remained quiet as Elrond cleaned up his materials, watching him as he went about his duties while still trying to be a friend.

"What was it that you said to me those nights?" he asked. "I remember hearing your voice but not much else. Only… serenity."

"It is a way to reach out to another to bring calm," Elrond said. "To find a path through the fear and stay with my voice."

"I see," Picard answered.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Elrond asked.

"Tea would be wonderful," Picard said. "I have not had any for a while."

"We have many kinds," Elrond said.

"Anything black and strong, possibly with a blend of citrus," he described, trying to get something close to his Earl Grey tea.

"Citrus! Perhaps not so much in this climate and region; though, I shall see what I can do."

"Thank you," Picard answered. "Whatever is close to it would be fine. It is my favorite."

"Is that a memory returning?" Elrond asked, curious but teasing.

"No, I remember it very well," the captain said. "I could never forget that."

"I will place it with the cooks," the elf said. "If they find a blend soonest then you may have it by evening."

"That would be enjoyable," Picard smiled.

* * *

Night fell and, as they did the night before, the elves came to the fire to tell stories of days of old and sing songs of ancient battles. While they passed time together, however, a dark shadow quietly climbed out a window of the healing chambers and cautiously slinked down from the highest level to the ground. Without hesitation, Picard slipped away into the darkness of the trees. 

Picard snuck through the underbrush trying to move slow enough to not make noise but also keep up a good pace despite his injury. After finding a long branch on the forest floor, he moved quickly with his walking stick. He had no idea where the crash site was but Picard's plan for the meantime was to get to high ground. From a higher elevation, he hoped he would be able to see the yacht or the path of destruction it left.

For an hour Picard traveled, feeling the ground steadily head uphill. Once he reached the top of the bluffs, he would rest for the last hours of the night until morning came. However, Picard got the distinct impression he was being followed. Finally, after another half-hour his tracker made his presence known with a sharp crack of twigs. Picard stopped and turned in the direction of the noise.

"Wandering in the forest at night is not the safest place to be," Elrond's voice filtered through the trees.

Picard watched as the elf-lord moved out of the shadows on horseback.

"How did you know I left?" Picard asked.

"I was taking a walk with Lord Glorfindel when we saw you pass into the woods," Elrond said as he dismounted. "I thought it would be interesting to see where you were heading."

"I thought you would be at the festival," Picard replied.

"Not tonight," Elrond said. "I realized after speaking with Glorfindel that I am not the only one who believes you are not telling us everything."

"There are things you cannot understand that bind me; however, I want to be truthful with you," Picard said.

"Then tell me why you are here," Elrond said, as he dismounted and stepped up face-to-face to Picard. "Give me the same respect I have you."

Pausing, Picard held his breath as he contemplated his situation. Elrond was right and was challenging his honesty and integrity. Yet, Picard held the rules and standards of _Starfleet_ and the Federation strongly in his mind and heart, most important of those was the Prime Directive. It was meant to protect less advanced civilizations and those who were not prepared for the truth about extraterrestrial beings. Although, Picard reminded himself, he and his crew decided to break that regulation all too recently in Earth's past when they followed the Borg there. Elrond had already built a trust with him, either he would believe Picard or think him a lunatic. There was no going back now.

"I am willing to be straightforward from this point onward," Picard said. "Ask me what you want to know."

"Where are you going?" Elrond asked.

"To my vessel, it is how I arrived here," Picard answered. "I need to find something in it or try to repair it myself since it was damaged in the crash when I came here."

"What kind of vessel is this that you speak of?" Elrond queried, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"A ship… that can travel the stars," Picard said simply. "I don't know yet why, but my ship was in trouble and I fell to the surface here in your world."

Elrond stared at him silently as he let the new information flow through his head.

"This information explains a lot," he said finally.

"Why is that?" Picard asked.

"When I first examined you, I noticed something strange about you," Elrond said. "Your heart… it sounded mechanical, like metal and other materials."

"Yes, my heart was replaced many years ago after an unfortunate accident," the captain explained.

"Yet you have no scar?" Elrond asked. "Even a new heart?"

"Where I come from, we have advanced technology that allows us to do these things," Picard said.

"Amazing," Elrond whispered before turning his view to the sky. "My sire, he has a ship like that of which you speak. Long ago he took to the stars."

Picard looked up as he pointed to the sky, marking the brightest star shining above.

"We may not have the same capabilities or level of technology as your do," Elrond said, turning back to Picard. "Yet, we understand you."

"I would have been more forthcoming if I had known," Picard replied.

"We were not certain at first with you," Elrond explained. "The Men of this world have no knowledge of what lies beyond their world."

"Then we both made the mistake of following precaution and precedent too closely," Picard smiled. "Will you then help me?"

"It can wait until morning when Glorfindel can lead us to where he found you," Elrond said. "Then we can bring what you need. Besides, I know for certain you were walking in the wrong direction."

Picard grumbled as he followed Elrond to his horse where the elf gave a helping hand. Elrond mounted in back of him and placed a stabilizing arm across Picard's torso so that he would not fall.

"To home," the elf spoke to his steed and the horse began a slow trot through the forest.

"I wish I had a horse listen to me as yours just did," Picard laughed. "However, some of the fun of riding would be lost."

"You have similar creatures on your world?" Elrond asked.

"It appears our two planets are not all that dissimilar," Picard said. "Riding is one of my favorite excursions."

"As it is mine," Elrond smiled. "We will have a ride tomorrow and you shall be able to see much more of what we have here."

"I look forward to it," Picard answered.

Below them their steed made a short hop over a downed branch causing both Picard and Elrond to jostle. Picard felt Elrond tighten his hold around him and once more he was brought back to the moments of startling clarity in his mind when Elrond had comforted and helped him. His warm breath played across the back of Picard's neck, sending goose bumps over his skin. Confusion swept into his mind as Picard struggled with the strange reactions his body was having to Elrond. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"Are you feeling well?" Elrond asked.

"I was feeling a little dizzy," Picard said.

"We will be back soon," the elf said. "Do not worry."


	4. Discussions

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make nothing financially off of my writings. I owe everything to the Great Bird of the Galaxy and Great Wizard of the Universe.

**Chapter Four: Discussions**

The breakfast the next morning was enjoyable as Picard joined Elrond and Glorfindel in Elrond's study. The three spoke freely for once, hearts lifted and unhindered without concerns about what should or should not be said. Always the student interested in cultures, Picard asked many questions about the world they lived in, which he learned was named Middle-Earth. The two elves were content to quench his thirst for knowledge while also hoping to learn more from Picard in return.

"If you would like to hear the tale of our arrival in these lands, it is Lord Glorfindel's chance to tell a story at our fire tonight," Elrond offered to Picard as they walked to the stables after breakfast.

"That would be enlightening to hear the old legends of your culture," Picard said with a smile.

"Legends?" Glorfindel laughed as he went to the other end of the stable. "I lived those days!"

Picard heard a chuckle beside him from Elrond as they watched Glorfindel go to fetch the horses.

"Never expect to understand him fully," Elrond explained. "Glorfindel lived a lengthy, event-filled life. This second chance of his he takes as a blessing every moment. Yet he will not tell stories of Gondolin, his home, for it was a very terrible memory he does not wish to relive in its retelling. He leaves that to me or others."

"I could not imagine what it is like for him to remember his own death," Picard said. "However, I know from experience how one cherishes second chances."

Elrond nodded then changed the subject, "We have tack if you wish to use it on your horse. We elves do not use it except for distant traveling."

"Yes, I would prefer it," Picard answered. "I do not know if I am ready yet to give voice commands like you."

"I understand," Elrond smiled. "Come, Glorfindel is ready for us."

Four horses were led outside by the golden lord. A stable-hand followed close with a saddle and halter in hand. After equipping one of the horses with the tack and prepping another for carrying supplies, the three mounted and set off. A little discomfort and pain stretched through Picard's midsection but it quickly passed. They were not in a hurry so a fast trot set their speed. The supply horse was tethered to Picard and he followed obediently while Elrond and Glorfindel rode the other two.

"It may take us an hour or so to reach the foothills," Glorfindel said as he let his white horse take the lead for them to follow. "We should also be able to see more once at the crest."

"Do you like it here thus far?" Elrond asked Picard. "I noticed your gaze through the forest and fields."

"Yes, very much so," Picard mused. "It reminds me of my home."

"Where you come from, of course, not your ship," Elrond said.

"Labarre is green and bright like this in the summer months," Picard described. "The forests would be filled with the songs of birds and rustlings of animals. Father or my brother, Robert, would be out all day tending to the vines and grapes so that we would have a good harvest."

"Even with technology filling the world the simple and traditional still continues," Elrond commented. "Would you join them in the harvest?"

"No, not always," Picard said, quieting a little. "I liked to study more in the library. Reading about history, archaeology, and traveling the stars."

"Do you regret your decision?" Elrond asked, noticing Picard's tone.

"Never," Picard answered. "I am glad, however, that Robert and I finally came to an understanding with our two loves of exploration and tradition."

"You speak of him as if you have not seen him for a while," Elrond said. "Do you visit him often?"

"Not anymore," Picard said somberly. "He, his wife Marie, and my nephew Rene died in a fire not too long ago."

"I apologize," Elrond said. "I did not mean to pry into sad memories."

"It is all right," Picard said. "I should think and speak of them more. I am all that is left of the Picards, the only one to remember them."

"Tell me about them," Elrond offered. "I shall remember them with you."

Somehow it was easier for Picard to talk to Elrond about his deceased family, even more so than any friend, including Counselor Deanna Troi. Time passed swiftly as Picard told tales of growing up as a boy with his brother in France. Elrond listened intently, much like Picard had to him at breakfast, asking questions and laughing at antics. Glorfindel chipped in a few comments form time to time. Soon enough they reached a clearing as they topped one of the highest hills overlooking the plains and mountains. The two elves gave Picard a moment as he looked about in awe.

"That vicinity there is where we found you," Glorfindel pointed to a glade of trees. "We did not see anything else at the time."

The three scanned the landscape until Elrond said something.

"Over there in that section of the forest," he pointed out. "It looks as if it has been cleared or destroyed."

Squinting, Picard could make out a clear path of broken trees along the ground with a cleared path as well.

"That is a long walk for an injured man," Glorfindel commented.

"I do not remember leaving at all," Picard said in confusion.

"You may have been delirious," Elrond said. "If you had walked the other way, you would have wandered into the mountains. Glorfindel would not have come across you there."

"Luckily for me I did not," Picard said. "Shall we?"

They headed down the hillside in the direction of the strange path they had seen. Picard was quite certain it was where the yacht had landed. It was reminiscent, but smaller, of when the _Enterprise-D_ had crashed on Veridian III. The last half hour of travel was passed in silence until they reached the crash. Branches, grass, covered the silvery, metal hull and dirt and the nacelles appeared intact but damaged. The main cabin seemed to have fared well enough.

"This way," Picard led them after they tied the horses nearby.

Inside was a mess with Picard's belongings and parts of the ship tossed around. Power was offline but Picard was not going to try just yet since he wanted to see if he could repair it himself. However, the preliminary glance he had taken did not look promising. The distress beacon and transmitter also appeared to be damaged. The yacht was too far away from Imladris for Picard to take up residency there without assistance nearby. It was after considering this that Picard decided the best option was to take some of his belongings, tools, and the beacon back to Imladris. Hefting a few bags of clothing and a toolkit out of the yacht, he went to the beacon to pry it out of its latched-in compartment.

"Is this all you wish to bring back?" Elrond asked. "Or do you plan to return for more another day?"

"No, this is all," Picard said as he finally dislodged the beacon. "I can lock the doors so that nothing else is taken."

"I doubt many will traverse this area of the woods. It is far enough away from the well-traveled roads," Elrond said as he helped Picard lift the beacon and carry it outside.

Glorfindel was already attaching and tying the packs to the fourth horse then helped them secure the beacon on top. Picard finished locking the door and headed back to his horse as he watched Elrond make a quick walk around the vessel.

"Quite a wonderful ship this is, Jean-Luc," Elrond said as he mounted his steed next to Picard. "I hope you are able to salvage it."

"I believe we will," Picard said, smiling at the turn of familiarity and informality from Elrond.

At first the two of them were fairly procedural as they were accustomed to calling each other by Elrond's title and Picard by his last name. There was no need to tell the other when it became appropriate because it all seemed to have changed the night before when the air was finally cleared between them.

"How long do you intend to remain with us?" Elrond asked.

"I am not certain how long it may take me to fix the beacon," Picard said. "I do not mean to impose on you either."

"You do not," Elrond assured him. "Our home is yours while you are here."

"Thank you," Picard said. "I doubt my crew will look for me anytime soon. They expect me to be away on a trip for another couple months."

"I see," Elrond nodded. "Now that you are in better health, I thought you may like to have more privacy in our own room."

"That is a kind offer," Picard said. "I do not want to take away from anyone who has nowhere to stay."

"Everyone has a home," Glorfindel chimed in. "We have many empty rooms in the main hall since the families have separate homes while more are being built as we speak.

"Good," Picard said. "I look forward to it."

"It may be best to leave your beacon in my study, however," Elrond offered. "It may surprise and confuse the chamber-maids when they come by to clean."

"All right," Picard agreed. "It may be best to keep it hidden for now."

"Where was it you were going to when you crashed here?" Glorfindel asked. "You mentioned you had planned to be away."

"Ah, yes. I was to have my own expedition on another planet," Picard said. "I have a hobby in archaeology."

"You enjoy learning of the past, then?" Glorfindel queried. "The people as well?"

"There is a lot one can study from things left behind," Picard said. "Only so much, though."

"We have many places like that here," Elrond spoke. "If you had time to spend, I would show you. However, it is also not a safe time to travel."

"The war," Picard confirmed.

"Yes," Elrond said softly. "Peace will not come soon but we shall fight until it does for all the free-peoples of Middle-Earth."


	5. Changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make nothing financially off of my writings. I owe everything to the Great Bird of the Galaxy and Great Wizard of the Universe.

**Chapter Five: Changes**

"The wastelands led to the north sea's ice, the Helcaraxë. There the Noldor had to journey across the ice and snow to pass into the Hither Lands," Glorfindel spoke. "It seemed a long journey to us all, for it was dangerous and seemed an unending land of white and cold. The ice gave way many times and many fell into the freezing, dark waters below. Elenwë, wife of Turgon and mother of Idril Celebrindal, perished during the journey but Ecthelion, captain of Turgon's guard, saved her daughter. The mother of Eärendil would not have made it to these lands if it were not for the rescue. Despite being devastated in the loss of his beloved, Turgon remained strong of heart and continued onward but never forgot his love who was taken by the sea…"

Picard leaned forward while he listened intently to Glorfindel's story. The firelight dancing off the golden-haired elf's image almost made him seem surreal. Elrond glanced at his human companion, observing his earnest interest in the telling of the Flight of the Noldor. Being a son begotten of Turgon's kindred, Elrond knew the stories but always looked forward to Glorfindel's retelling of them. Especially since those who listened today were hardly gifted with first-hand accounts.

Elrond chuckled inwardly to himself as he realized Picard and the elf-children were listening and hanging on to Glorfindel's every word in the same manner. Picard had brought new things for Elrond; including an innocence and naïveté to their world. It helped him try to see through Picard's eyes and how new Imladris and Middle-Earth were to him. For all of his life, Elrond had been surrounded history and the lore of the elves and Edain with tales to tell of their fellows and elven kingdoms of old.

"We want to hear more!" cried one of the children.

A few more voices joined into a chorus from the young until Glorfindel smiled and motioned for them to be quiet.

"Tomorrow evening I will tell of the coming of the Sun and Moon as well as of Fingon and Maedhros," he said.

A few disappointed whimpers followed Glorfindel as he rose from his sitting position. Elrond and Picard also stood as the parents gathered their offspring to head to their homes.

"Did you enjoy the tale tonight?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, it was a wonderful story," Picard said. "However, there is a lot I did not understand. Who is Morgoth exactly? Was he ever destroyed? What came of the Noldor after they arrived in Middle-Earth?"

"Slow down," Elrond laughed. "We can tell you more another night. Perhaps you can make a request to one of the lore masters or Glorfindel himself."

"Perhaps I will," Picard said as they walked toward the main house. "Elrond, your culture is so vivid and full of such magic, one cannot help but become immersed in it."

"You are too kind, Jean-Luc," Elrond said as he led him to his room. "If you would like, I could try to teach you our writing so that you can read…"

Elrond paused as he noticed Picard's focused gaze down the hallway and that he stopped walking. Looking down the corridor, Elrond noticed two figures locked in embrace and passionately pressing together in heated kisses.

"Come," Elrond whispered as he pulled Picard away. "We can get to our rooms this way as well."

"Who was that with Lord Glorfindel?" Picard asked, shock still written in his features.

"That was Erestor," Elrond said with a fond smile. "He is a youth from the Grey Havens who followed us here after the battles in Eregion. Both he and Glorfindel were quite taken with each other. It was only recently that they sought a relationship and to consummate it."

"Oh, I see," Picard replied simply.

"Here we are," Elrond said, motioning to a doorway. "If you are in need of anything, I am three rooms away."

Picard nodded as he noted the other room.

"Good night, Elrond," Picard said.

"To you as well," the elf answered.

* * *

Keeping to his new schedule, Picard joined Elrond with him for their morning meal. Again the day had arrived as beautiful as the first day Picard had awakened in Imladris and he wondered if time even was noticed passing by in this land like the fairy lands of old Earth lore and fairytales. The discussion at breakfast turned quickly back to Picard's equipment and the captain did not want to intrude on the hospitality of his host any further but Elrond would have none of his excuses.

"Jean-Luc, I do not mind if you try to repair your beacon here in my study," Elrond said. "The company would be a welcome change, that is partly the reason I offered you space here."

"Are you certain? I do not want to be bothersome," Picard said.

"Not at all," Elrond said as he buttered a breakfast roll. "It would be much nicer here than in your chambers or elsewhere."

"Then I shall do that," Picard said after swallowing his drink. "I will get my tools after we finish."

A knock came at the door and Elrond gave a call to enter. Glorfindel poked his head in a moment later.

"Glorfindel, you missed breaking your fast with us," Elrond said.

"I wanted to bring you the roster for the patrols," the lord said as he handed over the paper to Elrond. "Besides, I had my morning meal in bed."

A cough, followed by a choking sound, caused Glorfindel to raise a curious eyebrow at Picard who was trying to swallow. Elrond gestured to Glorfindel to not worry and that he would explain later. Glorfindel obeyed with a confused look, closing the study door behind him.

"I apologize," Elrond said as he turned to Picard. "Glorfindel must watch his tongue at times. Not all are accustomed to his bluntness."

"No, it is quite all right," Picard said as he dabbed his napkin at his mouth.

"My people sometimes have a dual nature in whom they chose as mates," Elrond explained. "I understand your shock if this is not so in your culture."

"On the contrary," Picard said. "It is common and accepted. It just… surprised me last night. I tend to be more discreet with my liaisons."

"You have taken interest in the males of your kind?" Elrond inquired.

Picard stopped then tried to speak, "I did not mean to say that I have. However, with all the romantic interests I have had, I have shown prudence but yes; I have had… relations with another man. It was youthful curiosity and nothing more."

"That is a pity," Elrond said. "Who was he, if you do not mind to discuss this?"

Picard contemplated answering. Since the conversations they had the day before on their ride to and from the yacht, they had learned much more about each other. Rarely did Picard speak of things so intimate with another, but he felt a comfortable and non-judgmental presence in Elrond.

"My friend, Louis," Picard said.

"Ah, your boyhood friend you spoke of yesterday," Elrond said. "It is always good to have one you trust to teach you in those arts."

"You… did as well?" Picard asked in surprise, he had thought Elrond one with a preference for women.

"Indeed," Elrond confirmed. "Voronwë was his name. He is distant kin to my family but not close enough that it was improper."

"What happened to him?" Picard asked.

"He left a long time ago," Elrond said, his eyes seemingly distant. "Voronwë wanted to journey into the world and see what it held for us. However, my duty and oath to the High King kept me from such pleasures and Voronwë did not agree with my choices."

"Louis and I went our separate ways when I joined the Academy," Picard said. "He has a wife and family now. I am glad to see him happy."

"Have you looked to any others?" Elrond asked. "Among your crew perhaps?"

"No, I can not do that," Picard shook his head. "I have had female lovers but only once from my crew. It was too difficult being the captain and possibly placing her in danger."

Picard looked up in surprise as he felt Elrond's hand on his own.

"I understand you too well, Jean-Luc," he smiled a little sadly. "Enough of this distressing talk. Let us eat for now."

"That is a good idea," Picard agreed.

"When you go to retrieve your tools, bring your flute as well if you could," Elrond said. "I think some music would be wonderful for the both of us."

"That I will," Picard said.

* * *

Picard closed his eyes and raised his head up toward the sky, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin. The forest of Imladris was around him and he could hear the distant thunder of the waterfall mingling with the bubbling river nearby. Peaceful and beautiful was what came to mind. Rustling in the forest caught Picard's attention and he opened his eyes to gaze under the canopy. The shadows blocked the face of a figure walking toward him but Picard backed away in horror as the person became clearer.

"No! This cannot be…" Picard said to himself.

The Borg drone stepped toward him, its laser eyepieces trained on him and its mechanical arms with attached tools outstretched. Behind the drone more figures became visible as they stepped out of the forest also coming toward him. The black clothed and mechanized race kept coming with more of them appearing every minute.

Picard turned away and ran towards Elrond's study, hoping to alert others of the danger. Just as he rounded a corner of one building, he was stopped by another group of drones. Picard could hear them in his head calling to him.

_Locutus…_

"Stay away! I will not let you destroy this world too!" he screamed at them. "You will not have me again!"

They grabbed at him but Picard slapped their hands away, staying out of reach so that the drones could not inject him with their nanoprobes to assimilate him. Turning to run again, he stopped as he realized they surrounded him. The last thing he felt was the prickly sting as their needles penetrated through his skin.

"Jean-Luc, wake up!"

Picard opened his eyes and found himself in Elrond's study, the dark-haired elf hovering over him and holding his hands. The lord had concern and worry written across his face in the dim candlelight that flickered over his features. It was then Picard remembered where he had been. He and Elrond had taken a stroll in the afternoon before returning to the study where Elrond finished writing missives and paperwork while Picard tinkered with the beacon. After a while he had decided to take a nap on the study's divan. It was well past nightfall, as far as Picard could tell, from the darkness. A single candle on Elrond's desk lighted the room.

"I am all right," Picard said as he took a shuddery breath.

"Are you certain? You were calling out in your sleep and becoming very restless," Elrond said, then touched Picard's face. "Tears as well."

"It is over now," Picard said. "It was nothing but a dream."

"A night-terror sounds more appropriate," Elrond said.

"No worries," Picard said as he arose quickly and went to one of the windows.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Elrond touched his shoulder. The concern in Elrond's eyes was still there and seemed more serious than before.

"Why do you fear touch? You are shivering, Jean-Luc!" the elf said as he wrapped a blanket around Picard's shoulders.

A sigh escaped Elrond's mouth when he saw Picard drop his eyes in a downcast gaze.

"I just need time to myself," Picard said, trying to move away.

"No," Elrond stayed him with a firm, but gentle grip. "You have been alone with this far too long. Let me be here for you, Jean-Luc."

"Elrond, I need to be on my own. No one understands," Picard shook his head but met Elrond's gaze as the elf touched his face with his fingertips.

"You do not need to be," the elf whispered. "Do not be alone any longer."

Picard froze as he and Elrond stared into each other's depths, knowing that the elf's words were true and heartfelt. It was possibly because of those reasons and others that Picard let himself lean in closer and the elf did the same. The lingering fear disappeared from Picard as he pressed his lips against Elrond's mouth, feeling the peace he had come to know when in the other's presence.

Elrond's warm palm cupped Picard's cheek as they moved closer, drawing them together as he slipped an arm protectively around the captain's waist. Picard did the same as he tightened his hold with certainty and want. He combed his fingers through Elrond's long hair then tucked it behind a pointed ear before having his hand rove to Elrond's neck.

They drew away after what seemed a lifetime but was only mere minutes. The taste of Elrond's lips still lingered in Picard's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes. Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Elrond nuzzling against Picard's neck as he rested against Elrond's shoulder.

"It is getting late and you still need to rest for your healing," Elrond said while he looked into Picard's eyes again.

"I believe I will sleep better now," Picard whispered, a slight blush reddening his cheeks.

Together they walked down the stairs to the lower levels and crossed the grassy knoll between Elrond's study and the living quarters. The fire could be seen nearby, a host of the inhabitants surrounding it.

"We missed the end of Lord Glorfindel's story," Picard suddenly realized.

"I know it well enough," Elrond said, winding an arm around Picard. "I can tell you it another time."

Picard let them both into his chambers when they arrived and he headed for the bathing chambers to change into his sleepwear. Once he returned to the bedroom, he found Elrond had pulled down the sheets for him.

"I will be near in my room if you have another night-terror," Elrond said. "You can come to me or I might hear you first if it is as terrible as the one before."

Picard took a deep breath, "Thank you. I hope it does not come to anything like that."

Walking Elrond to the door, Picard stopped in the doorway with the elf and caught his hand for a moment. Another wave of nerve-tingling delight passed through Picard as their lips met one last time for the night. The softness and the gentleness drew him in as the world slipped away from his thoughts. They both took deep breaths as Elrond pulled away finally.

"I will see you in the morning," Elrond said, a light caress over Picard's cheek.

Elrond entered his own chambers and set about preparing for bed. However, after changing into his own sleepwear, he sat down on his bed for a while and suddenly realized that he was not that tired. While rising to his feet, he donned a robe and went out to his balcony where the night air met him. Crickets chirped nearby giving the night a surreal feeling in the moonlight under the sparkling stars.

The changes of the night were a new and a little confusing to Elrond, but he felt an ease that settled throughout mind and body. When he first met the conscious Picard, he considered him to be an intriguing man. Elrond even pondered the notions he had of being attracted to the captain a few days before, but never considered acting upon them. Now… all that had changed and those thoughts had become real.

Muffled noises drifted toward Elrond on the wind and he removed himself from the chirping and silent reverie. _Jean-Luc…_Quickly he turned around and swept out of his chambers through the hallway. Quietly he opened the door to Picard's room and entered. Picard was obviously asleep, tossing and turning restlessly. Sitting on the side of the bed, Elrond leaned over him and placed a loving hand on his chest. A soft kiss to the captain's lips seemed to lull him into calmness again, the frantic murmuring slowly becoming softer.

With a smile, Elrond rose and walked over to the nearby divan where he placed a few pillows. Comfortably lying on the cushion across the room, the elf kept his watch for the night.


	6. Closer

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make nothing financially off of my writings. I owe everything to the Great Bird of the Galaxy and Great Wizard of the Universe.

Author's Note: Thank you again for the reviews!

**Chapter Six: Closer**

Nothing more interrupted Picard's rest in the night and the morning was just as tranquil. As Picard awoke, the thoughts of the night before crossed over his mind.

_Was it a dream?_ He thought but soon realized it all had truly occurred.

The sensing of a presence nearby caused Picard to turn over in bed. On the nearby divan Elrond reclined: reading a book quietly. His gaze turned toward the bed when he realized Picard had awakened. With a smile he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. A comforting morning kiss passed between them.

"When did you come back?" Picard asked in surprise.

"Another night-terror seemed to trouble your sleep," Elrond said. "I heard you and calmed you. It seems my presence was a good influence.

"Appears so," Picard said as he sat up and placed a hand on Elrond's knee.

"It pains me to know you have such fearsome dreams that make you yell out through your slumber," Elrond spoke softly while he gently ran his knuckles over Picard's cheek.

"I know," Picard sighed as he learned into the exquisite caress. "You were very correct in your assumption about my fever-dreams a few days ago when we spoke of them. It… surprised me that even in my efforts to falsely portray myself you knew more than I realized."

"As I told you, Jean-Luc, there is no need to be alone anymore," Elrond replied while a tender smile lingered on his lips.

Elrond welcomed Picard's reaching out to him, encircling his arms around the captain as Picard's breathing trembled slightly against the elf's neck.

"It happened many years ago," Picard started and then looked up at Elrond after a few moments. "I was… taken from my ship and crew during a battle. They were called the Borg, a race of beings who were once human but were made into half-man, half-machines. They had a Collective they belonged to, a single hub and unit that they assimilated other races into against their wills. Do you understand?"

Elrond nodded, his grayish blue eyes trained on Picard, "Thus far, I do."

Picard's breath shuddered again as he inhaled deeply when he came to the hardest part. The elf took his hand, giving him his support through his presence.

"They made me a part of their Collective," Picard's eyes cast his eyes downwards while he relived it again. "Stealing every part that made me an individual, unique. They took my knowledge and set out to assimilate my home world, Earth. Thousands of people… innocents, men, women, and children… were killed because I was not strong enough to fight the Borg."

"That is not why," Elrond's voice brought Picard back to the present. "You killed no one, Jean-Luc. They did and you were a casualty as well. Do not blame yourself or drown in grief."

"I still fight it everyday," Picard said, holding his hand to his chest that Elrond still clutched. "I can feel them inside me, calling to come back."

"You will not listen to them again," Elrond placed his palm over their hands. "I know you well enough now that it would never happen. Nor would you let it."

"The Borg returned no more than a month ago," Picard said, recalling the recent events. "To get to Earth once more, they killed more people and even tried to change history. I realized then how angry I still was, how hurt."

"This wound will never completely heal," Elrond told him.

Picard laughed sadly, "You sound like Robert. He said the same to me after my rehabilitation."

Elrond smiled, "At least you had someone to talk to about it."

"Yes, even if it was difficult to tell him," Picard sighed. "My crew never gave up in their quest to save me and were understanding afterward. I will never forget that."

"I share a similar bond with those who serve with me. Particularly with Lord Glorfindel since I know he has sacrificed before and is not afraid to do so again," Elrond said. "I also hold the same loyalty and faith I have for him as a friend."

"As I do with my crew, too," Picard mused and thought carefully about what he said next. "After… what happened last night, I was hoping that we could explore those same things with each other."

"I would like that as well," Elrond said, stroking the inside of Picard's palm with his fingers. "This was unexpected, yet I am willing to see where it will take us."

"Strange how we were brought together like this," Picard wondered aloud. "Sometimes opportunities come out of nowhere, I suppose."

"Or perhaps it was fate," Elrond said. "No matter the reason, we should take that chance you speak of so that we do not lose it."

"Indeed," Picard replied with a smile. "I do not even want to leave this moment."

"We do not have to," Elrond said as he rose and donned his robes. "I'll fetch our morning meal. Stay here."

"I am not going anywhere, Elrond," Picard stretched lazily while he watched the elf lord go out the door.

Rising from the bed, Picard walked into the bathing chambers. He turned the water on in the basin and went to the nearby counter and sink where a new towel was folded. The mirror caught his eye and Picard stared at his reflection for a few moments. The same face he was familiar with looked back at him but he could see a difference. He felt more alive than he had in a while.

* * *

Elrond went on his way down the corridor, food tray in his hands. Their breakfast had been left in his study as per his usual instructions so Elrond retrieved it to take back to Picard's room so that they could eat. There was lightness in his step and the prominent smile on this face was not missed by the other elves he passed along the way. He had nearly arrived when he heard his name being called.

"Good morning, Glorfindel," he greeted.

"To you as well," Glorfindel replied. "Where to are you heading this early hour?"

"Back to my chambers," Elrond said. "I thought to lounge there this morning before tending to my duties."

"Or perhaps Jean-Luc's room?" the golden lord asked.

"Mayhap, but what does it matter?" Elrond said as he began to brush by the tall elf.

"I was on my way to my room after the stories last night when I saw you in his doorway," Glorfindel started, the concern was written on his face. "I do not think I need to tell you what I saw between you."

"No, you do not," Elrond replied briskly. "I have come across you and Erestor plenty of times in a similar fashion."

"Elrond, I wish for you, as my lord to be happy and content," Glorfindel continued. "However, I feel it is my duty as your friend to warn and remind you of repercussions and consequences with Men."

"I remember my brother's fate well enough not to be warned," Elrond said crossly but kept his temper. "If I choose to rescind my choice, it is mine to make. Neither I or Jean-Luc know what this means between us yet, but that is our right to decide to explore if we wish it."

"I know," Glorfindel acknowledged with a nod. "I only want to see you lead a blissful life."

"Which I shall," Elrond said. "Good day, Glorfindel."

Elrond closed his eyes as he walked away and let out a long breath. Glorfindel's intentions were well meant but it did bring the reality of the situation prominent in Elrond's mind again. As he entered Picard's room, the scowl melted away from his face as he heard muffled humming in the bathing chamber. The smile from earlier returned when he set about placing breakfast on the nearby table in front of the divan. Picard came out a few minutes later in his new clothing for the day and smiled as he settled on the cushions next to Elrond.

"Tell me how this tastes," Elrond asked as he offered Picard a mug.

Taking a sip of the beverage, Picard sat back as he contemplated it for a minute.

"It tastes nearly like Earl Grey," he mused. "Your cooks will get my grateful thanks for making this tea."

"Good, though I realize you do not usually have it with your morning meal, I wanted to see what you thought," Elrond said.

"Tea this afternoon then," Picard confirmed as he took a bite of the buttered bread.

"What are your plans for today? More time for the beacon?" Elrond asked.

"For a while," Picard said. "I feel like playing my flute today."

"I look forward to that," Elrond smiled.

* * *

The music flowed effortlessly through the air and enveloped Elrond's body as he sat back enjoying the melodies being produced. He had been reading missives and reports while Picard played but found himself floating away on the notes, distracted beyond the point of no return. It was after the music stopped that he came back to the present.

"I had a feeling I lost you about half an hour ago," Picard said as Elrond opened his eyes.

"It was closer to an hour ago I am afraid," Elrond chuckled. "Your playing today was very different."

"Your home here has certainly brought a lot of insight and encouragement to me," the captain said. "It is so peaceful and untouched."

"It gladdens me that you enjoy your time here," Elrond said.

"Such a change in pace and familiarity," Picard said as he turned his gaze out the window. "It almost makes me forget everything else."

Feeling a weight on the window cushions next to him, Picard faced Elrond with a smile. The warm scrutiny of Elrond's eyes did not make him uncomfortable but Picard was curious as to what the elf was studying so inquisitively. He sighed and leaned into Elrond's palm as the elf reached out to caress his face.

"Your eyes remind me of the sea," Elrond suddenly spoke. "Calm and still, sparkling like an emerald in the sunlight on a cloudless day. So much you are like those waters, Jean-Luc. Yet, I wonder how tumultuous they may becoming, showing the untamed secrets below the surface when unleashed."

Before Picard could speak, Elrond swept him into a passionate kiss. He barely caught his breath before Elrond continued anew, lips enticing Picard's own to play. Picard, finally gaining control of his reeling mind, pressed with equal fervor into Elrond's onslaught.

Hands found each others, clasping tightly before wandering up arms to necks and faces. Picard felt Elrond's arms around him, fingers trailing up his back and down again to his waist. Wanting to explore through touch, Picard traced up from Elrond's torso and the hard muscles beneath. The elf sighed into his mouth as their sore lips fought for dominance.

Sliding his tongue over Elrond's lips brought another soothing encouragement to Picard from the elf. Pressing further, he gained entrance, tasting the warmth inside Elrond's mouth. Gaining the upper hand, Picard shifted his weight and leaned over Elrond covetously as they pillaged each other's depths. A shiver passed through Picard as Elrond gathered him closer against him, chests touching. It was beginning to get warm in the room and Picard finally pulled away to take a shuddering breath. Below him Elrond smiled as they both inhaled deeply to slow their beating hearts.

"Are you certain being a healer is your calling? It seems you are well suited for being a poet, Elrond," Picard mused.

"I will make it a hobby if it pleases you," Elrond teased. "However, purposeful prose or not, I was correct about the relentless sea."

"Debating about one's undoing certainly can lead to further actions to do so again and reciprocate the favor," Picard countered.

"Flattery will get you there even quicker," Elrond smiled as he rose to sit up again comfortably next to Picard. "It is my turn to entertain."

Piquing an eyebrow, Picard watched Elrond as he settled against the windowpane, his back braced against the wall. He motioned for Picard to turn and lean against him. Elrond wound his arms around Picard as they looked out the window to the sunny, late afternoon of lazy relaxation.

"You enjoy hearing history, tales, and such narratives. I will tell you the story of our world from the beginning since you asked it of me," the elf said as he nuzzled against Picard's neck and whispered in his ear. "You have shared much about your culture and I wish to tell you more of mine."

"You chose a rather comfortable place to tell it," Picard smiled and leaned into Elrond to intertwine his fingers with Elrond's

"Only for you," the elf answered, pressing a kiss to Picard's neck.


	7. Beloved Moments

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make nothing financially off of my writings. I owe everything to the Great Bird of the Galaxy and Great Wizard of the Universe.

**Chapter Seven: Beloved Moments**

As the days passed and the nightmares ceased, time almost seemed to stand still. Elrond and Picard no longer resembled the parts of host and visitor they held upon first meeting but had become closer than friends and more. Their liaisons became more frequent during the day while either one tended to tasks, be it fixing the beacon or dealing with daily chores and decisions for Imladris. Amongst the working hours a respite was found to relax in each other's comfort.

Before Picard realized it, he had been a resident in Imladris for nigh four weeks. The beacon no longer held the luster of escape but reminded him of duty and wearing a uniform. Picard loved his ship and crew and no one could deny that. Somehow his visit to this new world had changed him so much that he dreaded knowing how he would miss it. Or more appropriately, how he would miss Elrond.

They were taking their time in exploring the relationship between them despite knowing Picard's timeframe was growing shorter by the day. Elrond knew that Picard did not take intimacy lightly and that he was cautious when opening himself so utterly to another. It was this respect and patience that Picard loved and brought him closer to the elf. Yet, Picard also knew that Elrond could never join him on the Enterprise and leave his duties and obligations behind. Those thoughts hindered him at times, wanting to hold back from developing deeper feelings for Elrond. Inside he hoped that they could still continue their affair with long distances and intermissions between them.

"Jean-Luc, you seem lost in your thoughts," Elrond spoke suddenly, breaking Picard out of his thinking.

"I was but let's not trouble ourselves with it now," he said with a sigh.

Picard had been repairing the beacon that evening but while doing so his mind wandered. Elrond, as usual, had been at his desk writing to the High King who resided in the Grey Havens.

"Perhaps it is best you take a reprieve until later," the elf offered as he placed his hands on Picard's shoulders. "The night air is still warm from the day, we can take a few minutes to enjoy it."

"You are right," Picard sighed. "I'll leave it until morning."

As Elrond led Picard to the door, the elf let his closeness be known with a light trace of his fingers over Picard's back. Smiling to himself, the captain welcomed the little reminders of Elrond's regard for him that seemed small, but were just as meaningful as his words and gaze.

"I was hoping you might leave tomorrow free from work," Elrond said as they stepped outside.

"What have you planned for us?" Picard asked curiously.

"There is a place nearby to Imladris but it is rarely traveled to by others. I visit it as my own hide-away of sorts," Elrond explained "I want to share it with you. We need some privacy from prying eyes for a day or two."

"I had not noticed anyone watching us," Picard said. "Or who knows of us."

"That is the life of someone so public as I am to my people," Elrond sighed as he looked up into the darkening sky where the first stars began to appear. "There has been talk about how often we are in each other's company."

"Gossip is not missed even here it seems," Picard chuckled.

"Rumors do not bother me," Elrond said as they passed over one of the bridges above the river. "Especially since they are true."

Picard felt his cheeks warm with the red blush that came with hearing Elrond's comments. _So unafraid…_

"I think getting away would be a good idea," Picard concluded. "Considering this is supposed to be my shore leave, I welcome it gladly."

"I have our needs in place for an early departure in the morn," Elrond said. "We will break our fast then ride."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan," Picard said.

"You will love it as much as I do," Elrond smiled. "Come now, I hear the others gathering for the fire."

"I cannot believe the hall is nearly finished," Picard commented as they walked. "The carpenters have certainly done grand work."

"Thank you," Elrond replied while absorbing the compliment. "I will make certain to pass your praise to them. I believe by the end of this week we will have it ready to congregate in for our nightly spells."

"Now that is something I look forward to seeing," Picard said as they came up to the growing group of elves. "Where are Glorfindel and Erestor tonight?"

Elrond sighed, "They will not be present this night. It was requested the story of Gondolin be told tonight."

"Oh, I see," Picard nodded, recognizing the city name from previous conversations.

"Let us listen," Elrond said as he motioned for Picard to sit next to him on the outer edge of the circle.

* * *

Picard was quiet as the storytelling ended and remained so as he and Elrond headed to their rooms. The tale of life and death, the survival of elven-kind had been very poignant; though, it had taken him again into deep thought.

"Are you well?" Elrond asked once they were alone.

"Yes, I am thinking about the story," Picard said. "How your people never give up despite what appears to be a constant threat to your way of life."

"I had thought the tale too premature for telling, considering the all too recent destruction of Eregion," Elrond related. "However, it seemed to give some hope to the survivors that they, too, can go on like those before them in Gondolin."

"Healing of woes in that way is always a good first step," Picard said.

"Yes, it is," Elrond sighed. "There is much more to come still."

"War may be on my own people's doorstep," Picard said. "It appears we may have no choice. The negotiations and diplomatic talks are fruitless since the leaders of the Dominion already have their minds made up."

"An enemy bent on destruction and oppression cannot be easily turned," Elrond said. "If at all. I only hope yours will have a quick victory for your side."

"I do as well," Picard said with a deep sigh. "However, it appears it may be longer than we had anticipated. The Dominion has soldiers like these orcs that roam your lands, created and manipulated for terrible purposes with no conscience or care for lives lost. It seems strange and foreign to me now after being here for so long."

Elrond saw the clouded, faraway look in his love's eyes and took his hand, gently squeezing it as they walked along. The gesture brought Picard back and a small smile passed over his lips.

"For now I should not worry too much," Picard said finally.

"By focusing your attention elsewhere?" Elrond asked as they approached his room first.

"On other thoughts that do not bring sadness, yes," Picard smiled.

"Would you care to come in for a while?" Elrond offered.

"I will," Picard smiled.

Having never been in Elrond's chambers before, Picard took a cursory glance around. It was similarly furnished like his own but with a four-poster bed and drapes hanging from above that seemingly veiled the bed inside. Elrond had left his balcony doors open to let air flow freely into the room and while he kindled the lights in the room, Picard found a place in the sitting area to wait.

"I was hoping we could talk for a time," Elrond said when he finally settled next to Picard. "There have been many thoughts on your mind lately."

"Indeed," Picard sighed as he took Elrond's hand in his own. "Tonight's story did not relieve me of those thoughts either."

"Jean-Luc, I see the worry in your eyes. Are you uncertain of where we shall go in the future?" the elf asked. "I have given you much time to become comfortable with me, but I want to know if we should discontinue or let it move forward?"

Squeezing Elrond's hand, Picard moved closer to him and slipped an arm around his waist.

"I want to stay with you," Picard said. "It is what decisions I have to make in the near future that trouble me."

"That I have thought about as well and know that neither of us will ask or demand of the other to leave a former life," Elrond replied while he placed a hand on Picard's knee.

"I can visit as often as I can," Picard answered while his voice dropped a bit. "This can still work."

"We will," Elrond whispered as he leaned his head against Picard's. "There are other worries to come; however, we can face them when the time comes."

Nodding in agreement, Picard placed a gentle kiss on Elrond's mouth that the elf gladly returned. A murmur of enjoyment came from Elrond as the kiss deepened. Picard sighed in contentment when he felt the elf enclose him in his embrace. Their encounters often led down that path of lying in one another's arms while blissfully becoming lost in the other's arms.

It was this fall into pleasure that Picard did not notice Elrond's hand on his hip. The fingers tracing on his thigh were only met with muffled moans. However, Picard felt his breathing quicken once Elrond took a step into new territory. Fluttery lips pressed against Picard's neck as Elrond tasted the soft skin. A deep breath and shudder passed through the captain the moment the elf found a sensitive place to exploit.

Smiling, Elrond returned to the spot that elicited a response and began to suckle and nip lightly with his teeth. A louder moan escaped Picard's lips when he leaned into Elrond enticingly. Capturing their mouths together once more, they tasted the sweetness inside, tongues battling as the kisses became hungrier and more forceful.

It was when he was gently lowered onto his back that Picard opened his eyes to look upon Elrond. Above him stormy gray-blue eyes drank in the image of Picard below, eyes that did little to hide Elrond's intentions. Further continuing their caressing, their breathing became heavier. Picard felt a rise inside of him while Elrond lay upon him, his weight covering the captain covetously. He had been the aggressive partner in the flings with Louis but Picard suddenly realized how much he had missed by not being a little submissive.

"Elrond," Picard managed to say between breaths. "You do not… enjoy letting me go, do you?"

"Never," the elf smiled before taking control once more.

Finding his wits, Picard eased back and began his own ministrations to please Elrond. His dark locks felt like strands of Tholian silk flowing between Picard's fingers. Unexpectedly Elrond's hands roved over Picard's body, their dancing touches electrified Picard's senses as Elrond wandered from Picard's neck to his chest. A sharp intake of breath from the captain brought a pleased moan from Elrond as one of his wandering palms cupped underneath Picard's backside.

The reaction was more shock than an intrusion to Picard. The boundaries they both had kept and occasionally ventured close to had been broken completely with the brazen move Elrond had made. Having received no act of disapproval or reprimand, Elrond went further by clutching Picard with his fingers, pulling at the fabric of his slacks to feel what was underneath.

Another shudder involuntarily racked Picard as Elrond pressed against him. The telltale bulge in the elf's leggings stood out between them, especially with the weight it had against Picard's thigh. The realization Picard had in knowing Elrond's amount of enjoyment also increased his mind's lustful meanderings. He did not pull away as the elf rocked against him, but rather let himself fall under the spell Elrond was conjuring around them. It was when Elrond pressed his groin against Picard's quickly hardening length that the captain expressed fully his want to not stop through a loud moan.

"Let yourself be mine," Elrond whispered huskily in his ear. "And I, yours."

* * *

Breathing soon slowed: foreheads pressed together as their energy subsided. A tender kiss, almost too chaste compared to the bantering play from before, carefully and gingerly was tasted. Even if they had not fully coupled together, the moment of shared peaking of sensation brought to culmination by the other's hand was an amazing enough to share. After what seemed like hours, Elrond pulled Picard's body into the crook of his own. Picard could feel the heat of the elf's body against his back and curled into the comfort and solace offered, taking Elrond's hand in his.

* * *

"What was that cry that awoke me?" Erestor asked as he looked up sleepily from his pillow. "It was if some fell beast met his end to another in the forest."

He gazed at Glorfindel's face for an answer. The golden elf lay staring at the ceiling as if he had long been awake.

"Nay, it was no beast," he replied to Erestor. "However, he who cried it had indeed succumbed."

Erestor raised his head and looked at his lover quizzically.

"You make no sense, melindo," the dark-haired elf said.

Glorfindel sighed when he rolled on his side in bed, bringing Erestor closer to him.

"It is nothing you should worry yourself with at this time," he said, running his fingers in the dark hair of his mate.

"Yet it troubles you," Erestor replied, brow furrowing.

"It does," the older elf acknowledged. "I must leave it be for now. The Valar and perhaps Eru himself have reasons for this twist and upheaval in life."

"Then forget it," Erestor said as he claimed Glorfindel's lips and the golden elf returned the caress.


	8. Unsettled Feelings

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make nothing financially off of my writings. I owe everything to the Great Bird of the Galaxy and Great Wizard of the Universe.

Author's Note: Slow in coming but finally finished this chapter. The next one is already well near done (the muse bit me hard) and hopefully will be up soon, too. I apologize for the delay. Thanks again to Rhapsody and Mrs Picard for helping me out with beta-ing. Also, _Sons of the Stars_ was nominated in the 2007 Middle-Earth FanFiction Awards, thanks to Rhapsody for the nomination!

**Chapter Eight: Unsettled Feelings**

A gentle, fresh breeze tickled Picard's bare chest and he snuggled further under the sheets covering the rest of his body. A contented sigh brought him out of his grogginess and the warm breath of another danced over his neck. Memories of the night before came to Picard finally as images of their tryst played in front of his eyes.

They had taken a new step in their relationship that brought more intimacy to their developing feelings. So far they had not taken the other fully, but Picard sensed that the next level would not be far off. Elrond's veracity and drop of his often-shielded emotions had surprised Picard, but it had also flared his own desire for the elf.

Picard shifted in his place, feeling the closeness of Elrond behind him. The elf tightened his hold around Picard, his arm draped over the captain, clutching him. Soft kisses soon followed on his neck and up the back of his shoulder before Elrond's lips returned and suckled his ear for a moment. A low moan emanated from Elrond as Picard turned to face him.

"Idh si," Elrond murmured. "Im anírona garole."

"What was that?" Picard asked.

Blinking, Elrond stared at Picard in confusion before realization dawned on the captain's face. Holding up a finger to Elrond to wait a moment, Picard slipped from the bed and shuffled around in his disheveled clothing on the ground before he found his tiny communicator badge. He looked up to see Elrond eyeing him with a mischievous curl of his lips. The elf himself was pure beauty to Picard: the fine-toned muscles of a warrior covered Elrond's bare torso and arms without a trace of hair covering him, but for that on his head and what lay beneath the sheet covering Elrond's lower half.

"I had to retrieve this," Picard explained as he climbed back into bed. "It is the only way we can understand each other. It has a translator in it."

"So that is the trick. You will have to explain how it works to me sometime," chuckled Elrond, eyeing the metal item. "I suppose that gives me more incentive to teach you my language even if there are other ways to communicate without the need for words."

Picard caught his breath as Elrond traced a hand down his side, cupping his hip and pulling them together then bringing Picard on top of him. They exchanged sweet, soft kisses for a moment before Picard rested his head on Elrond's chest.

"You certainly have a way with not saying much but expressing enough," Picard grinned.

"It is a tempting offer to show you more," the elf whispered in his ear. "However, the morning is already growing late. We should be off on our trip soon before the day passes us by."

Elrond enveloped his partner in his embrace. The lovers exchanged shaky kisses between deep breaths as their hearts began to race faster. Picard wrapped his arms tightly around Elrond and lost himself in the soft, long locks of the elf's hair.

Im meleth-le. 

Picard sat up with a start and looked at Elrond cautiously.

"What is it, Jean-Luc?" he asked.

"I… it may have been nothing," Picard said. "My mind may be playing tricks on me but I thought I heard your voice, yet you did not speak."

Elrond's face brightened considerably and his eyes shone with an inner sparkle.

"You could hear my thoughts?" Elrond smiled. "I knew it could be possible between Man and Elf… but I have wondered much about it; especially if it is possible for you to return your thoughts to me in return, rather than just my speaking to you directly. You heard me during your fever-dreams as well, although I do not think you understood at the time."

"What…? How is that possible?" Picard asked uncertainly.

"Jean-Luc, elves have abilities that let them link minds. Often it can be with one to whom they have bonded intimately," Elrond explained. "The strength of one's ability is different for each elf, but with me, my Maiar lineage enables me to do much more."

"Then you are a telepath to some degree?" Picard somewhat understood what his lover was trying to explain.

"Ah, but your term for it is so limiting," Elrond said as he caressed Picard's cheek. "Our bond is much more than that, Jean-Luc. Our souls mingle."

"Oh," Picard answered quietly.

The clear discontent on Picard's face was missed by the ecstatic elf. Elrond quickly arose from the bed, donning a bed robe, still smiling at his partner. Picard held his breath for a moment as Elrond took his face into his hands.

"So long I wanted you to know my inner feelings and thoughts for you," he said. "This is a great joy for us and will change everything between us. I cannot wait to share so much more with you. For now, we must be on our way. I will fetch us our morning meal and be back shortly, Jean-Luc."

Picard was hardly able to form an answer before Elrond whisked away to gather their meal. Looking around the empty room, Picard sat silently when the soft click of the door seemed to echo through the room. Slowly he rose and headed into the bathing chamber. There he attempted to draw a bath, once he realized that his hands were shaking involuntarily. Clasping them together did little to stop the creeping fear in his mind and limbs.

"He meant no harm," Picard whispered to himself. "I trust Elrond and I have nothing to be afraid of from him."

A shudder racked his body and Picard tightly clutched the edge of the basin. Slipping himself into the warm water, Picard dripped it over his face, and then covered his eyes with his hands. The water did nothing to stop the cold chill he still felt

"It is no different from when Beverly and I were connected by those interrogation devices from Kespritt. A mind meld with a Vulcan… or even Deanna's empathic abilities," Picard said aloud, his voice muffled under his hands. Suddenly he realized that this talent of Elrond's was much stronger than anything he had come across for some time. "This is ridiculous, I trust Elrond. I…"

Picard paused before the word reached his lips. The realization of his deepest thoughts that slipped out in his unguarded moment shook him to the core.

* * *

Silence reigned between them as Elrond and Picard rode into the forest highlands above Imladris. Around them the birds chirped and creatures rustled, the day was very much alive. Elrond eyed Picard out of the corner of his eye next to him. The captain kept his gaze straight ahead but looked sullen. Then his stare fell to Picard's hands that he had let the elf hold earlier, but with a strange awkwardness. 

_What is it I have done to you that you are displeased by me now?_ Elrond thought to himself.

When Elrond had returned with their breakfast, he heard Picard readying himself in the bathing chamber. Expecting this, Elrond had stopped by Picard's room to gather clothing that had not been packed away for their trip. However, when the captain came back to the room, he had distanced himself completely. Not wanting to upset him further, Elrond kept his more expressive caresses to himself.

Have I caused a breach between us, Jean-Luc? Did I drive you further than you were ready to go?

Hiding a saddened sigh, Elrond let their horses trod along. Elrond knew Picard certainly did not want to cancel their plans out of politeness so suddenly, thus their reason for still leaving the elven-city. Yet, Elrond wondered if their time away would worsen the situation.

The sounds of a river began to sift through the leaves and became louder against the forest noises. A dull roar soon accompanied the river and unexpectedly the tree line ended. Bathed in sunlight, they beheld a cascading waterfall of white foam and crystal-blue water falling into a clear pool below the craggy rock face. The peacefulness of the sight soothed Elrond's soul somewhat and his heart skipped as he watched Picard's reaction of awe while he took in the beauteous scene. He only hoped that it was a sign that Picard was moving out of his strange demeanor.

"Feel free to wander, I am going to set up our camp," Elrond said as he dismounted.

The elf-lord did not need help, but deep down he would have enjoyed sharing the experience of the their trip more fully with Picard at his side. However, he knew at the moment that it would be best to give Picard time alone. Elrond watched how he wandered down to the water's edge and kneeled next to the bank to let his hand feel the water. Elrond felt the need within him to take Picard in his arms, but he held it back as he led the horses away and began unpacking the tent equipment and food basket.

The summer weather had warmed considerably since Picard's arrival and the heat was already becoming oppressive while the sun climbed higher in the sky. Elrond tossed aside his shirt while he set to work, pitching their tent in a shaded glen. Wanting to avoid more worrisome thoughts, the elf focused on his task and turned his back to where he last saw Picard near the pool at the base of the waterfall. Finishing, he faced the river only to find himself alone. Sighing, Elrond walked to the river's edge and quenched his thirst. From his hands the crystal-clear water sparkled and fell to the river. It was cool to the touch and he suddenly desired refreshing himself in the soothing pool to wash away the hot work and sweat that made him feel sticky and uncomfortable. He had enough time until Picard returned.

* * *

The shade of the forest made Picard feel that he could get away from his worries and time appeared to stand still. The warmth of the day was not as strong while he hid under the canopy of birches and oak. The captain lay against the moss and grass floor, staring up toward patches of blue sky through the leaves of trees. His thoughts drifted back to another day many years in the past that he had long tried to forget. Shivers swiftly coursed through him despite the heat and humidity. Drowsily he relaxed and his eyes drooped, and then closed. 

The body beneath Picard strained and shuddered but continued to want more. Messy blond hair lay atop the pillow in front of him, his hands caressing the neck and shoulders of his lover. Picard ran his hand down Louis' back, the sweat glistening on his body while well-toned muscles curved and flexed beneath his fingers when Louis pressed backward toward him. Moving his hand back to his lover's hip, Picard dropped his other to the other side of his partner's torso beneath the blanket.

"You never have enough, Jean," moaned Louis.

"You always like it and never complain," Picard said between breaths. "Perhaps I should torture you slowly to make you beg me to finish it."

"Whatever you want," grinned Louis. "Your touch… I always want more. It is never finished."

"Teasing words," Picard replied, nibbling Louis' shoulder.

They held each other in their shared warmth, the lazy day was perfect for enjoying hours in bed relaxing and pleasuring; however, Picard could sense there was something heavy on Louis' mind. It had been an anxious quiet between them and Picard knew Louis would voice his concern eventually, but he would not prod him if he was not ready.

"You leave in the morning?" Louis finally spoke.

"Yes, I told you before that the transport will be in town at oh-eight-hundred," Picard said, snuggling into the pillow and trailing his hand over Louis' arm. "Do not worry, we have this whole day to visit with each other. And, I must say, quench your thirst until I come back on leave."

Picard chuckled to himself, but quieted when Louis turned over and stared at him seriously.

"When will that be? How often do you think you will come back home?" Louis asked. "Would you even consider inviting me to visit you at the Academy?"

"What is the matter, Louis?" Picard said, his brow furrowing. "It is not like I am leaving you for a long tour at the edges of Federation territory."

"That is just it," Louis sighed and caressed Picard's cheek, then ran his fingers through the fine, brown hair that Picard had cut shorter for his impending days at _Starfleet Academy_. "When you get assigned to a ship and go off on adventures… what then? I would never ask you to not leave, this is _your_ dream."

Frowning, Picard replied, "But it seems you have a problem with the type of life I will be leading: away at outposts and exploring faraway sectors. If you have a problem with my departure and choice, then say it, Louis."

"No, it is not that, Jean-Luc," Louis said, his eyes searching Picard's before he nuzzled against his chest. "I think I will miss you dreadfully. I fear our lengthy separation."

"Come now, Louis. You are acting like a child," Picard laughed nervously. "Our friendship is strong and we have had time apart before."

"It has not been the same since…" Louis paused mid-sentence, but Picard knew what he was referring to: their intimacy. "I think our friendship is much different now."

"Look," Picard said, forcing Louis to look at him. "Life will be changing for both of us. Your studies and research projects in hydroponics are gathering a lot of attention in the field. You will be just as busy as myself in no time."

"I do not want to forget about this," Louis sighed wistfully.

"Brooding does not become you," Picard said as he kissed his lover's forehead. "Boredom does not either. I would not mind if you found someone else to keep you busy. I know I probably will have to do the same."

"Are you not listening to me?" Louis exclaimed suddenly. "I do not want that. I want us to be together."

"Don't be ridiculous, Louis," Picard grumbled. "This was all for fun, we both said it would not be anything else."

"That's changed," the blond man said quietly. "I want to keep this."

Picard's frown deepened and he stood from the bed, pulling his clothing out of the pile on the floor.

"I think this time apart will help you clear your mind and rethink a few things," Picard said, his back turned to Louis. "When I come back for the winter break, we can discuss it again."

"Why are you doing this, Jean?" Louis said, his voice cracking.

"What? I am doing nothing," Picard said while he pulled up his trousers and fixed the sleeves of his shirt. "You are the one who seems to be changing our friendship from what I am comfortable with at the moment. I think we both need time apart to reconsider our actions and past."

Louis' face fell and visibly paled in the sunlight cascading through the window. He did not move but obviously was fighting the chaotic tumble of emotions running through his mind.

"Please," Louis asked. "Don't do this now. Not when you leave tomorrow."

"Good-bye, Louis," Picard said, walking toward the door. "I will write to you or call soon."

* * *

With quick gasp, Picard awoke and tried to control his rapid breathing. Looking around, he found himself in a green forest of another planet, not in France in Louis' bedroom where his dream had taken him. He covered his face with his hands, shaking from the overwhelming emotions of memories past. 

After Picard had returned from the Academy during the semester break, things had indeed changed between him and Louis. A rift was now between them, but Louis was content with the fact that Picard had no interest in letting their intimacy grow to love. During the time Picard had been away, Louis had become closer friends with the Bloom sisters, childhood friends of their youth. The four of them had decided to take a cycling trip together when Picard came to visit the following summer and, in a strange accident, Louis had broken his leg. One of the sisters, Picard could never remember which, had taken to caring for Louis during that time before he could be taken to a medical station. He ended up wedding her, then divorcing her and marrying the other sister. Picard and Louis' bedroom escapades had ended, but they were still able to mend their friendship and were closer than ever, yet it was not ever again the same.

However, the dream reminded Picard of the jealousy and loss he had felt when he had realized his trespasses against Louis. His best friend had been truthful and open to Picard about how his feelings once it had changed and grown. Picard had thrown it back in his face and when he had sought to return to it, it had no longer been an option for Louis. That regret always lingered in Picard's mind.

The worries and fright Picard had experienced earlier that morn after his lustful encounters with Elrond returned with full clarity. All he could think of was that history had afforded him another chance to not repeat itself. Standing quickly, Picard wandered out of the shaded glen in search of Elrond.


End file.
